


Mozart and Modest Mouse

by BionicOtaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Modest Mouse - Freeform, mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Elizabeta had once been a couple, but then Gilbert came out. They remained friends and now years later play wingman for each others hook ups. But when a chance meeting in a bar and a collision in the hall have them wanting more then a one night stand, their position as each others wingmen become much more demanding. AusHun and PruCan. (This work has also been posted on fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. French fries and Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have absolutely no idea how long this story will end up being, or what it will contain really. All I know is that I ship AusHun and PruCan, and that Prussia is 100% Hungary's GBF. So I decided to write it as such, in college AU form. Hope you enjoy, comments are lusted after. ~BionicOtaku

As Elizabeta entered the bustling cafe She scanned the area for the tell tale signs of Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was never hard to find. One only needed to scan a room of heads searching for a bright streak of silver blonde hair, or follow the sound of his loud, very distinct laugh, that while annoying was infectious. It didn't take Elizabeta long to find him and approach the table, sitting with a huff as she plopped down her heavy bag, over flowing with papers.

She looked up to glare at the smirking face sitting across from her.

" Don't. Say. Anything. " Was all the Elizabeta huffed out, still pointing her dagger eye at her friend.

"Whoa, El don't take your wrath out on me. I'm not the one who signed you up to take so many courses. Kesesese" and there it was. The laughter that years ago would have sent heat spreading across her chest, but now all it did was harm her tired heart a little. She was about respond in kind. When a waiter walked over to them.

"Hi, my name's Casey I'll be your waiter today. Anything I can get for ya?"

"Two cokes, and a plate of fries for us to share." Elizabeta said now smiling.

" Sure thing I'll get right on that. And you two make a really cute couple by the way." The waitress added with a grin.

" Oh we're not a couple-" Elizabeta began but she was cut off by Gilbert

Who exclaimed, "I'm super gay" Rather more loudly then was necessary.

" Oh sorry, umm I'll just go get your order." the waitress said in a quiet voice before scurrying away.

"So," Gilbert began turning his attention back on Elizabeta.

" We're going out tonight." It was not a question.

" I don't know Gil. I have a lot of work to do and-" she was cut off again by a groan from Gilbert the level of which would be more fitting if he were being tortured, rather then just denied a night on the town.

"El, you always do this." Gilbert whined, "we haven't gone out together in like three weeks, and I'm sick of going out with Antonio and Francis. Toni's boyfriend is so annoying, and Francis picks someone in about .5 seconds and then ditches me to have sex in a bathroom stall. Come on El, I need you."

Elizabeta just signed. She knew she would have a good time if she went out with Gilbert, but in her current mood she really wasn't feeling it.

" Ugh Gilbert I have so much to do, and I look really shitty today so I'm not really in the mood to dress up."

"El, come on don't be stupid. You look beautiful." Gilbert responded with a soft smile. And just like that a flood of memories came back to hit Elizabeta.

-Flashback-

" Gil... Gil what's wrong?"

" Hmmm oh uh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong..."

They were sitting on the couch together with the tv on. And if Elizabeta had her way they would not be paying attention to the television at all, and would instead be deep into an intense make up session. However that was not the case. Every time Elizabeta attempted to start said making out, Gilbert would instead do something like ask if she wanted a snack and then without waiting for an answer, get up and go to the kitchen to get one. Or he would brush her off by making some comment about the TV show. After the third time Elizabeta had had enough.

" That's such a lie Gilbert. Something is bothering you and it has been for a while. So we are going to talk about it." She said trying to act more confident then she felt. There was a silent pause and then.

"Please El can we not do this right now..." Gilbert whimpered out, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Gil... Come on I just want to help you so we can go back to the way we were before. I mean come on Gil we haven't done anything in weeks. You hardly even kiss me. What's going on-"

"I'm gay" Gilbert interrupted the tears now rolling down his cheeks and into his lap.

"Wha. What?" Elizabeta managed to stammer out with the shock apparent on her face.

" I'm gay." Gilbert repeated

"At least I think I am. I'm sorry Elizabeta. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." He ended in almost a whisper.

" Oh Gil ... I could never hate you" her voice was soft as she pulled the sobbing boy into her arms.

They stayed this way for a while. Gilbert sobbing and Elizabeta letting silent tears fall down face, trying her best to be strong for the one she loved.

"El..." Gilbert said softly, still with his face buried in her shoulder.

"Will you still be my friend?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. I will be your very best friend" Elizabeta said smiling through her tears.

Three years later

"So it's settled. You and I are going to paint the town." Gilbert exclaimed with another of his trademark smirks.

"Fine." Elizabeta said letting out a sigh, though not actually as irritated as she seemed.

"Great, I will meet you at nine. " Gilbert said standing up from the table.

This was gonna be some night.


	2. Bars and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! It might take a little longer to get the next chapter up because I'm still working on it but never fear it is on its way. As always reviews will be loved and cherished ~ BionicOtaku

At nine o' clock Elizabeta was standing outside of the club that they were regulars at, waiting for Gilbert. Five minutes later he swaggered up to her with a blonde man in tow. A blonde man Elizabeta would rather have not been around.

"Hello Francis." Elizabeta said with a sigh. She didn't dislike him that much but they never really had gotten along very well. He was just so creepy and perverted. But he was Gil's friend so Elizabeta put up with him anyway.

"Salut, ma chère" Francis sang out as he kissed her hand. "God, what a douche." Read her internal monologue.

"Come out guys, let's go in" Gilbert said pulling Elizabeta by the hand, with Francis following after them.

"Why did you bring him?" Elizabeta questioned in a low tone, while walking with Gilbert some distance away from Francis and towards the bar.

"I'm sorry El. but we kinda live in the same room so it's a little hard to lose him, and Toni went out with Lovino so there was nobody there to keep him company. Don't worry though he'll wonder off with someone else soon enough."

After the two had ordered and received their drinks, they turned around to lean back against the bar and observe the crowd of dancing, grinding bodies.

"So who are you looking at?" Elizabeta asked gesturing towards a group men gyrating against one another.

"No. Nope. ah ah. We are looking for you now El." Gilbert said, prodding her shoulder with his free hand and taking a long swig of beer with the other. "Who you like the look of?" He questioned.

Elizabeta's eyes scanned the room in search of man who fit her minimal criteria. She didn't dance (and possibly do more) with someone unless they fit her standards, which for many would seem quite high.

"He's cute." She remarked gesturing towards a man standing somewhat near the edge of the dance floor, being forced to sway with the movement of the crowd by a much smaller man with light brown hair, presumably a friend of his, who was dancing with a tall well built blonde. The man had well quaffed black hair, glasses covering a pair of cool violet eyes, and a small mole adorning his jaw. He was also quite over dressed for the venue and seemed slightly uncomfortable, as well as irritated.

"He looks like a dick." Gilbert stated plainly.

"Maybe… But he also looks hot soooo. He's my pick. Let's go." Elizabeta said, as she dragged Gilbert by the arm onto the dance floor. They moved there way through the mass of people, making there way over to where the dark haired man stood. Once they were only a few feet way from the trio, they began to dance. Elizabeta prided herself on being a very good dancer and she was not disappointed when she caught the man's attention as she grinded up against Gilbert. Their plan always worked. Looking up she made coy eye contact before turning back to face Gilbert again, Who was not really paying attention to the plan at all but was instead searching for his own game, knowing that his part had been played. Elizabeta looked back to the man once again, and seeing that he was still looking her way, she knew it was time to make her next move.

Moving away from Gilbert, who readily acquiesced having found another dance partner with more testosterone, Elizabeta went up to the man.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, smiling up at him with a look somewhere between lust and curiosity.

"No." he deadpanned.

Elizabeta was about to respond when the small brunette interjected.

"Oh come on Roddie, dance with her. Look she's so pretty" He chirped happily in an Italian accent, all the while still dancing vigorously with the larger blonde man.

"It's okay." Elizabeta said speaking to the little Italian, though still keeping eye contact with the target of her advances. "How about we go get a drink instead?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." The violet-eyed man said seeming a little like he would rather be doing anything else.

They weaved their way through the crowded club and over to the bar, where they sat and order drinks.

"So what's your name?" Elizabeta asked, as she took in his truly gorgeous facial features.

"Roderich Edelstein." He answered in a tone that somehow conveyed both haughtiness and shyness.

"I'm Elizabeta". They talked for a while, mostly Elizabeta asking questions and Roderich returning short answers, and just when Elizabeta had decided that this guy seem like bust, Rodrich spoke again.

"I'm sorry that I'm being kinda rude. It's just that I was dragged here and places like this aren't really my idea of a good time."

"Oh, well what is your idea of a good time?" Elizabeta questioned, half hoping for a "You and me in bed" type answer, but also not opposed to the actual one.

After a moment of thought Roderich replied, "Well I like to go to restaurants, and the orchestra, and there's a very nice independent theater near here… Or I could just play the piano."

"Oh, you play the piano? Are you any good?" Elizabeta asked, raising her eyebrows, a smile playing about the corners of her mouth. The piano, now that was something. She always had admired musicians, finding them fascinating what with her own lack of musical ability.

"I would like to think I play well. However it is likely not the case." Roderich said with a shrug.

"Hmmmm, well maybe I will have to hear you play sometime so I can judge for myself." Elizabeta leaned in a little closer at this, and gave a small smile. Maybe this could go somewhere?

Just as Elizabeta was thinking this, Gilbert came out of nowhere, panting heavily.

"We gotta go El. I just seriously pissed off this Ivan dude and no matter how awesome I am I really don't think I would be able to win that fight."

Gilbert grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her from the club as quickly as possible. Leaving Roderich alone at the bar.

"Wait. Could I have your number?" Roderich called out. But it was no use, his words were simply swallowed by the loud thumping of the music while Elizabeta was simultaneously swallowed by the crowd.

After being pulled down the street for block and half Elizabeta finally managed to free herself from Gilberts grasp and land a punch to his deltoid. "Ow, I'm sorry El. That guy was fucking creepy. I needed to get out of there." Gilbert whined rubbing his arm.

"We couldn't have waited five seconds so I could get that guy's number!"Elizabeta cried out exasperatedly.

"Oh… you liked him that much? When I looked over at you guys earlier you look kinda well, bored." He admitted, looking a little confused.

"For a while I was, but I had just gotten him to open up a bit and he seemed like he might be cool." Elizabeta sighed before hooking her arm in gilberts, and beginning to walk to down the street.

"Don't worry about it Gil, if I meant to see him again I will." Elizabeta reassured as they walked back to the campus, and then after a moment of silence she added, "How was that guy you were with" and Gilbert launched into a full explanation of the high levels of hotness he had see witness to that night.


	3. Collisions and Canadians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the next chapter! if you haven't heard the song that is mentioned in this chapter (Paper Thin Walls by Modest Mouse) I highly recommend you check it out, it's a great song. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, I crave reviews. ~ BionicOtaku

The next two days passed without event. Gil was sleeping off a hangover all of Saturday, and then spent the better part of Sunday with Antonio and Francis playing Dota 2 and consuming huge amounts of soda and candy. Elizabeta had spent the weekend trying to track down Roderich, who's last name she could, unfortunately, not remember at all. She tried everything. She went on facebook, instagram, twitter, she asked everyone she knew if they had ever met him, she even went to the college administration office and tried to bully a secretary into letting her look at peoples files. Nothing worked. So Elizabeta had settled with the idea that if she didn't see the chocolate-haired man again by the end of the week it was not meant to be and she would move on. When Monday rolled around the pair found themselves again yawning through lectures and trekking from one building to another. Gilbert in particular had somehow managed to be in classes on opposite sides of the campus that ended and began within ten minutes of each other. So he found himself sprinting through the halls with five minutes to his next class. However today he was destined to not be in attendance. As he sped down the hallway he collided head long into a figure, which had seemingly appeared from nowhere. The slightly smaller male fell backwards into a small heap, his bag dropping to the floor and his phone flying out of it, skidding some distance away from him with a clatter.

"Oh sorry, brohas." Gilbert said, reaching a hand forward for the other man to take. Once the fallen man was on his feet and regained his bearings, Gilbert took a second to look at who he had trampled. He was about the same height as Gilbert, but despite being the same size, he seemed to take up much less space. His chin length sandy-blonde hair curled around the line of his jaw and one long wisp stuck out at the front, hanging down slightly into his face. And oh what a face Gilbert thought to himself. He had seen many beautiful people in his time, but this guy was more. His skin was perfectly smooth and soft, his lips were small and shapely, and his eyes were like deep, never ending pools of bluish-violet, framed by a pair of simple silver rimmed glasses. Not everyone would have said it was the most beautiful face they had ever seen. They might even say it was plain. But for Gilbert, there was something unexplainable. This guy was different. His clothes were simple, just dark jeans and a red hoodie with drawstrings that seemed distressed after being fiddled with hundreds of times. Which was what the blonde was doing now.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." The blonde whispered, as he began to pick up the things that had fallen from his bag. Gilbert took a few steps away from the violet-eyed man to where the phone had landed after its exciting journey across the floor. He picked it up of of the cold tiles and, after making sure it was intact, clicked the screen on absentmindedly, not really thinking about the fact that this could be considered an invasion of privacy. This was Gilbert after all. What he noticed first was that based on the time displayed at the top of the phone, his class had already started. The second thing he noticed was the song that was still pouring from the headphones attached to the phone. It was muffled through the headphones but the distinct cyan blue cover art of the album The Moon and Antarctica made it possible for him to decipher that the song playing was Paper Thin Walls, Gilbert's favorite from the album.

"I love this song!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, turning back around to face the blonde, who froze, bent over as he attempted to shove a binder back into place.

"Really?" He asked, again in a near whisper as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and hiked his bag back over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Modest Mouse is amazing and this song is awesome!" Gilbert said, stepping in closer and handing the other male his phone back, flashing a large grin. It wasn't often he met someone with a similar taste in music to his own.

"Y-yeah they are really great." The blonde admitted, reaching his hand out to take the phone.

"So I've never seen you before, what's your name?" Gilbert questioned, now walking along beside the blonde, in the opposite direction of the lecture hall he was meant to be in. "Fuck it" he thought. He was already late.

"Matthew Williams. But ummmm. Weren't you going the other way a minute ago." Matthew asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah I was." Gilbert acquiesced, with a smirk.

"But now I'm going this way. If that's cool with you? I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt by the way."

"Oh, yeah that's fine. It's nice to meet you Gilbert." Matthews voice had still not grown much above a whisper and Gilbert was beginning to wonder what was up with this guy.

"Well thanks, I'm glad I ran into you too. Now what's your favorite album?" Gilbert launched directly into his interrogation of Matthews taste in music, and as they walked he found his tastes matched with the violet- eyed mans opinions almost perfectly, from Modest Mouse and Violent Femmes, to Sex Pistols, to Billy Joel.

They continued to walk down the hall for sometime, Gilbert asking prying questions and Matthew replaying politely, until finally Matthew stopped and turned to a pair of double doors leading to a large lecture hall.

"So, this is my stop." Matthew said, giving Gilbert a quick smile.

"Okay, catch ya later!" Gilbert said as Matthew entered the room and he made his way out of the building to find someone else to bother. Maybe he could convince Antonio to buy him something to eat.

Then Gilbert stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten to get Matthew's number.

"Fuck! I'm worse at this the Elizabeta!"


	4. Lunchtime and Lovelorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here's chapter four! Sorry if some things in this chapter are a little "off" in some way. I wrote in on a thirteen hour plane ride, so i was kinda out of it 0.0 I hope you all enjoy and reviews are like blessings from the pope to me. ~ BionicOtaku

"Antonio! You don't understand, he was so hot." Gilbert slumped forward onto the table as the brunette across from leaned forward to pat his shoulder.

"Si, mi amigo. I do understand. You remember how bad I was when I was lusting after Lovi before we got together." Antonio spoke sweetly, flashing a happy smile as his thoughts drifted to his boyfriend.

"Ugh, but that was different. You actually knew "The Lovely Lovino" before hand." Gilbert pointed out, using a title that was bestowed upon the little Italian by Francis, at a time when Antonio had not been able to speak of anything else.

"I just met this guy and we talked for like ten minutes. I can't just go stalking him." The red-eyed man said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I would not worry. If you ran into each other once, it's likely to happen again. People are creatures of habit." The sunny Spaniard said, trying to console his friend.

"Yeah…Maybe" Gilbert sighed dejectedly, but then perked up.

"I guess I will just have to be late for class everyday! Kesesesese"

...

Elizabeta walked down the hall at a sedate pace. She had a couple of hours before her next class and she knew Gilbert would be in a cafeteria for another hour or so at least, trying to convince people to buy him food. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, seeing as how she had walked this path countess times. she was just about to turn a corner when she passed a room with the door slightly ajar. The sound of what Elizabeta imagined, though she had no experience to go by, to be a difficult piece for the piano drifted out of the room. Ordinarily this wouldn't have really fazed her, but you never know. It could be Roderich. Elizabeta peered through the crack in the door, and to her surprise it was the violet-eyed man from days before. The piano faced away from the door, so all she could see was the back of him and he could see nothing of her, but Elizabeta could feel the tension coursing from his back through his shoulders, as his arms moved back and forth and his fingers rapidly pressed the keys in patterns that Roderich seemed to know by heart. The passion that emanated off his body rushed at Elizabeta a struck her. She stood for a moment stunned, motionless as heat filled her chest and sent waves of warmth coursing through her limbs. After a few more moments the piece ended and there was only the sound of Roderich's slightly labored breathing.

"You are good." Elizabeta said, breaking the silence as she stepped away from the door and into the brightly lit classroom.

Roderich jumped slightly and wheeled around to see who had spoken. He had thought he was alone.

"Oh, Elizabeta. I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here. What did you say?" Roderich asked looking rather flustered by her presence.

"I said you're good. At the bar I said I should here you play to judge for myself, and I have and you're amazing." As Elizabeta spoke she walked farther into the room until she was standing right next to Roderich, resting her forearm on the piano.

"Oh uh, thank you." Roderich replied, as he began to pile up the papers and sheet music that littered the piano and bench, moving to the side of the piano opposite Elizabeta.

"What was that?" Elizabeta asked, moving around the piano so that she on the same side as the violet-eyed man.

"It was the 3rd movement of Mozart's 11th piano concerto." Roderich said plainly, seeming to not even notice Elizabeta's advances.

"I have no idea what that means, but it was beautiful all the same." Elizabeta smiled sweetly as Roderich looked up at her, a hint of surprise and confoundedness playing on his features as his eyebrows raised and furrowed, and his mouth tightened a little.

"Well thank you again but the flattery is really not deserved, I made several mistakes and my tempo was irregular." Roderich said, his face now kitting itself into a slight scowl. "Wow I didn't really think scowling could be so handsome." Elizabeta thought to herself, as she looked at the harsh features in front of her.

"Ha, well I didn't notice at all" Elizabeta said grinning as she rubbed she her hand clutched each other behind her back.

"I have to go." Roderich stated flatly, slinging his messenger bag over one shoulder and heading for the door.

"WAIT!" Elizabeta yelled, she wasn't going to miss her chance twice.

Roderich turned around to look at her, again with that same confounded look.

"Can I have your number?" Elizabeta asked more quietly.

"Yes, you may." Was Roderich's only reply as he took a pen and note pad out from his pocket and scribbled upon it. He handed the paper to Elizabeta and turned around again, continuing on his way out.

"Thanks" Elizabeta murmured to Roderich retreating form.

...

"Well boys, I've met my match." Elizabeta sighed as she slumped down into on of the many chairs assembled around the cafeteria tables.

"Like, what do you mean babe?" the little blonde known as Feliks asked, as he linked his arms with his taller brunette boyfriend Toris and rested his head on his shoulder.

Yes, two of Elizabeta's other closest friends were also gay men. So she's a fag hag! Get over it.

"What I mean is that I ran into Roderich again, and he's got me feeling all weird! He's so weirdly formal and one minute I think he might like me, but then the next he's getting all pissy because I gave him a complement! Maybe he really doesn't like me. He didn't even give me his number himself, I had to ask."

"Oh hon, I'm sorry about that. But don't worry I'm sure everything will work out." This time it was Toris who spoke, tilting his head to the side slightly to stack it on top of Feliks's. "Ugh, people who are in love give the worst advice" Elizabeta mumbled to herself.

"Well El, I'm in the same boat now. I ran into this guy name Matthew in the hallway, like I literally ran into him, but I didn't get his number. God he was so cool. Also really hot" Gilbert was getting lost in his thoughts of the blondes hotness again when Elizabeta interrupted his thoughts.

"Wait. His name was Matthew?" Elizabeta questioned

Gilbert simply nodded in response.

"Mathew Williams?" Elizabeta pressed on

Gilbert nodded again looking at Elizabeta with both confusion and anticipation.

"I know him! He's in my art class. I've actually never even heard him speak before. His shit is really good though." Elizabeta remarked, waiting for the inevitable Gilbert explosion.

"WHAT!" Gilbert exclaimed his face lighting.

"This is great! Now I won't have to do the creepy stalker thing to see him again and you can like talk me up to him! Yes! The awesome me wins again! Gilbert had burst up from his chair and was now dancing victoriously around the tablewhen he was interrupted by Elizabeta.

"Who says I'm going to do anything of the sort?" Elizabeta said calmly, though really she was always up to do almost anything Glibert wanted.

Gilbert stop dancing for a moment and looked crest fallen, but then he perked up and leaned across the table towards Elizabeta.

"If you help me, then I'll help you."

That was the exact answer Elizabeta had been hoping for.

"Deal" She said, grinning as she shook Gils hand, making a deal with her own personal red-eyed devil.


	5. Mondrian and The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry I took so long to update and that it's so short (and sloppy) but I just got back to school after a break and real life is so demanding :( I promise i will try to keep updates regular though! I hope you enjoy and reviews will literally make my day worth living 3~BionicOtaku

Two days later Elizabeta sat in her Wednesday, Friday, intro to Modern art class. She was supposed to be studying the work Mondrian and then making a style imitation, but instead she was staring across the room to where a sandy-blonde was hunched forward into his canvas, working intently. From were Elizabeta sat she could see very little of the mans face. Since it was covered by his limp curls that hung down, and would have obscured his vision were they not propped up by his wire frame glasses. Even though Elizabeta couldn't see his face she could see the rest of his body, and what she saw was quite nice. She could see the way his well-defined arms flexed and released as he drew the paintbrush up and down the canvas in long smooth motions. Her vision trailed down Matthew's body, taking in his softly sloping shoulders and legs that, despite his straight leg jeans, she could tell were long and well build. She was just trailing back up to admire his soft curly hair when the blonde turned slightly towards her to get something from a near by table and look up, making eye contact with Elizabeta for a split second before looking back down nervously.

After catching a glimpse of the man cerulean blue eyes, Elizabeta nodded her head to herself in approval. She always believed you could tell a lot about a person from their eyes, and from the look of Matthews he would do just fine for the high standards she held for her best friend. Time to make her move.

After class Elizabeta packed her things as quickly as she could and made her way over to the quiet blonde, who was packing his materials up at a much more sedate pace.

"That's really nice." Elizabeta commented, coming up beside the blonde to look at the work on the canvas.

Matthew looked up at her in surprise, and then turned his head back to the canvas.

"Oh uh, thanks." He responded with a sheepish smile.

"Do you like Mondrian?" Elizabeta asked, attempting to strike up a more profound conversation.

"Not really." The blonde admitted, looking a little as if he has said something blasphemous. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate his place in history. His work just frustrates me a lot."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeta questioned, glad that she had been able to strike upon topic of interest.

"Well, it all just so… correct. I mean, all lines and boxes with no depth, in both the technical and emotional sense. It gets me irritated just looking at it. To each his own, but I want to experience art that has a sense of reality. Life isn't flat and even, it's messy, and has a lot of layers, and it's beautiful."

Elizabeta was slightly stunned. Who would have thought this mild mannered young man would have such a fierce rhetoric at the ready to defend his opinion?

"Yeah, I see your point." Elizabeta said with a smile.

"I'm Elizabeta by the way." She continued, almost forgetting what her original intension was.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Matthew." The blue-eyed man said, then having come down from his impassioned speech he added "Sorry about that. I get little carried away sometimes." His face smile fading to be replaced by a slightly self-conscious look.

"No, dude that was great! I agree with you, Mondrian is a stick in the mud." Elizabeta exclaimed, not really having that much of an opinion but glad that she had gotten a reaction.

As the people around them filed out of the classroom they continued to talk, Elizabeta subtly steering the conversation towards the topic of music so that she could finally introduce her main point.

"Oh, you like Modest Mouse?" Elizabeta said after he had made a mention of the group.

"My friend Gilbert loves that band."

"Gilbert? I ran into a Gilbert a couple days ago who was talking about them." Matthew said, looking surprised.

"Ha, it's probably the same Gilbert. I don't think there's anyone else quite like him. We should all hang out I think you might get along well." Elizabeta was flashing her best smile. The plan was right on track.

"Yeah that sounds, really nice. Here's my number. I have a pretty open schedule, so just text me any plans you come up with. I have to go to another class now though, so I will see you later." Matthew said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making for the door. "Okay talk to you later!" Elizabeta called after him.

Step one complete.


	6. Texting and Twinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, this whole real life thing can really fuck up a writer's schedule. Anyway, there was a request made to add more LietPol and since they are my precious loves I couldn't resist. XD Enjoy and remember that reviews make me feel like a majestic eagle with wings made of diamonds 3 ~BionicOtaku

"What am I supposed to do" Elizabeta cried out, wringing her hands and falling backwards onto the twin bed that was shoved into the corner of the tiny dorm room. The room belonged to Feliks, and while having the downsides of being hardly large enough to count as more then a pantry, and being decked out in pink with walls covered in posters of Cher and Lady Gaga, it did have the benefit of being a single, so there was no awkward roommate interaction. Plus Toris could come over anytime and… well yeah.

"Dude, you have his phone number. Why don't you just text him?" Gilbert said rolling his eyes from his place leaned up against the wall.

"When has it ever been that simple?" Elizabeta responded with sigh.

"I agree with him hun." Toris piped up, craning his neck slightly to see his fellow brunette from where he sat in a desk chair with Feliks balanced on his lap. "I know it's stressful, but you're only going to find consolation in action."

Elizabeta sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

"Okay here I go." There was a moment of simulated keyboard clicks and then a "swoosh" sound effect before Elizabeta looked up from her phone.

"So like, what did you say?" Feliks asked expectantly.

"I just said "Hey"." Elizabeta replayed, not really sure what else she could have been meant to say.

"Well that's a fuck boy move." Gilbert chimed in, causing Elizabeta to turn her head towards him quizzically.

"El, he doesn't have your number. So when you text him it's just gonna be some creepy message saying "Hey"" Gilbert said, deepening his voice on his last word and imitating a drawl.

"Oh shit!" Elizabeta exclaimed before tapping away at her phone again.

"Okay, problem rectified"

The group waited for a moment with baited breath for a return message, however after a few minutes of silence the other three went back to conversing, leaving Elizabeta to her staring match with her phone's blank screen. Time seemed to creep by excruciatingly slowly for Elizabeta and she had almost given up hope of a response when her phone omitted a sudden "bing" and flashed with notification.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! He answered!" she exclaimed excitedly as she swiped to unlock her phone.

"Hello, Elizabeta. I'm Sorry I took so long to respond. I was practicing concerto 11 again. How are you?" Elizabeta read aloud to the room at large.

"Woah, he actually said "hello" instead of just like, saying hey or something like that? That's kinda strange." Feliks commented as he absentmindedly twirled Toris' hair between his fingers.

"It's not strange, he's just very…gentlemanly." Elizabeta defended as she continued to type her response.

"He seems more like he just has a something stuck up his ass." Gilbert interjected, sliding down the wall sit on the floor.

"Oh good, you too have something in common." Elizabeta retorted, flashing Gilbert a smirked, to which he stuck his tongue out in response.

The foursome continued to just hang about, sometimes engaging in conversation and sometimes doing their own thing while enjoying the close proximity of friendship. All the while Elizabeta continued to text Roderich, her head stooped forward and her long legs pulled in close to her chest.

"Okay, so I asked him if he wanted to go out on Saturday and he said yes, but then he asked me what we should do. What should I say?"

"Tell him you want to spend hours and hours in the throws of passionate fucking." Feliks said with an ecstatic wink.

"You idiot, they're straight. Straight people aren't like that. They are boring and complicated." Gilbert scoffed.

As the white haired man turned his head towards Elizabeta and began to advise her on her next move, Feliks turned his head a little and whispered. "I'm not an idiot am I?" with glassy eyes.

"No, never." Was the brunette's only response as he tightened his hold on the smaller blonde, who flashed him a small smile.

They shared a look for a moment before Feliks finally turned his head back to the other two people sitting on his bed

"Hey guys, you like should leave now." The two friends looked up from the phone and simultaneously made a puzzled expression that quickly melted into realization.

"Sorry guys." Toris said looking bashful.

"Yeah whatever, see you later." Gilbert said as he crossed the room to the door.

"Have fun!" Elizabeta called out as she followed Gilbert out of the room closing the door behind her. The only response she heard was Feliks' giggled shrieks as Toris lifted him off his lap and tossed him lightly onto the bed.

"Ugh, I think we need to find a new place to hang out every night if this is going to keep happening, they are like fucking rabbits." Gilbert complained while descending the steps of the dormitory building.

"Oh come on. It's sweet, and its not like either of us wouldn't be doing the same thing in their position so lighten up a little. Plus if all goes well you might be kicking people out of your place to have fun with that Matt kid." Elizbeta said, gently elbowing Gilbert in the side.

"Kesesese, yeah maybe." Gilbert laughed. "I'm gonna head back to my quad, see you tomorrow." He said waving as they parted ways, him making left turn and Elizabeta continuing down a straight row of dorm room buildings. "Goodnight, Gil." she responded, already pulling her phone back out of her pocket to responded to a message from Roderich. With a final goodnight message sent and the plans for her date finalized, it seemed like things were finally looking up for the green-eyed girl. Now all that need to be done was to find the perfect outfit.


	7. Groups and Getaways

It was now Friday and, after much deliberation, it was time for the next step of the plan to begin. It was open mic night at a local coffee shop and Elizabeta had carefully selected a group of her and Gilberts friends to come hang out there. The group was hand picked to make Matthew's first experience hanging out with Gilbert as pleasant as possible, however this was quite difficult considering the people they hung out with on regular basis. The team Elizabeta had assembled included Bella, her own roommate, who's cheering disposition and ability to converse with people she didn't know well made her a valuable member of the group, Mathias who Elizabeta didn't know well, but Gilbert said was good for a laugh, Gilbert's flat mates Francis and Antonio, not necessarily because they were helpful to the plan, but because they needed to be out of their quad so Gilbert could take Matthew there, and Antonio's boyfriend Lovino, who certainly wasn't helpful to the plan except for the fact that Antonio wouldn't have come without the little Italian. So with her team assembled she texted Matthew the details and he responded immediately that he was in. At seven pm the group could be found sitting around a table in the dimly lit coffee house, semi-listening to very poor poetry and ill played Indie love songs.

"Hey El, remind me one more time what I need to do." Gilbert whispered to Elizabeta from across the table. At first Elizabeta wanted to roll her eyes and be exasperated with Gilbert, because this was the third time she would say the same thing in the course of one hour, but then she noticed how he was biting the inside of his cheek and cracking his knuckles even though it did nothing since he had already done so moments earlier. Elizabeta was surprised. Gilbert was nervous. Gilbert didn't get nervous for much. Or at least he didn’t let it show much. Elizabeta smiled to herself. Gilbert really wanted this one.

"All you have to do is wait till he gets here then we will all hang out for awhile. Once he seems relaxed enough ask him if he wants to go for a walk, then you can take him back to your place while me, Bella and Mathias keep Antonio and Francis out. Don't worry Gil, it's a walk in the park." Just as she finished her sentence the sound of a little bell jingling at the entrance to the coffee shop sent Gilbert's eyes shooting up to see Mathew walking hesitantly into the dimly lit café.

"Matthew!" Gilbert called out as he semi-sprinted through the crowded room towards the other man. Matthew's eyes scanned the room for a moment before finally seeing where the call had come from and meeting eyes with Gilbert. An electric shock ran down the albino's spine as he locked eyes with the beautiful blonde before him. Matthew was as handsome as the last time he had seen him. He was wearing the same dark jeans, however this time instead of the red hoodie he wore an even larger red sweater that seemed to engulf his entire torso and was knitted to have a large white maple leaf in the center. Gilbert couldn't help but think that the large sweater plus the blonde's slightly slouching and defensive posture made him look extremely cute.

"Hi, Gilbert." Matthew said quietly, taking a step towards the white-haired man.

"Hi yourself, hot stuff." Gilbert said closing the gap between them so that he stood next to Matthew. Gilbert swore to himself as Matthew leaned slightly away from him. "Nice job Beilschimdt. You're real smooth." Gilbert thought, nervousness spreading through his whole body. Then he noticed the blush creeping up the blonde's cheeks and was reassured that maybe he hadn't totally fucked up.

"Come right this way Mattie. I will introduce you to everyone." Gilbert exclaimed as he dragged Matthew through the dim room. Matthew was confused. First he had decided to go out with a group of people he didn't know, and then a charismatic albino who was now dragging him by the hand and calling him nicknames had said that he was "Hot stuff". As they made there way over to the large table all eyes turned to Matthew and he could feel his pulse increase in speed at the attention he was receiving.

"Okay guys, this is Matthew." Gilbert said gesturing for Matthew to sit down in the chair to the right of his own. "And Matthew this is Bella, Mathias, Francis, Antonio, Lovino and you already know Elizabeta." Gilbert explained as he took his own seat.

"Hi everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all" Matthew whispered not really making eye contact with anyone as he spoke.

"Oh no, surely it is our pleasure to be able to gaze at someone as handsome as yourself." Francis said silkily as he leaned in closer to Matthew from across the table.

"Hey Mattie, we already ordered drinks and stuff but here's the menu and when you're ready I can call the waiter back." Gilbert interrupted, sliding the menu in front of Matthew's violet eyes. While Matthew was engrossed in the menu Gilbert mouthed an annoyed "back off" to the Frenchman across the table who raised his hands in surrender. The group continued to talk and joke, manly without specifically involving Matthew in conversation which he didn't mind at all seeing as how that would have been horribly stressful. Occasionally there would be a question addressed to him, but then the conversation would drift back to something else. The only one who continued to focus his undying attention upon him was the strange red-eyed man to his right side. Matthew didn't think that Gilbert had stopped looking at him once since he had sat down and to some extent it was a little unnerving to have that pair of vibrant red eyes starring him down, taking in his every little movement. However on the flip side Matthew had never had someone take notice of him for so long and look so much like they wanted to know him. Gilbert wouldn't stop asking him questions, wouldn't stop laughing at the jokes he told under his breathe when he thought no one else at the table would hear, wouldn't stop finding away to graze their shoulders as he moved his body animatedly in conversation. It had been hours since he had first arrived at the café and his nervousness had finally subsided when all of a sudden Gilbert jolted up beside him.

"Oh shit, it's my turn," He said, as he pulled a guitar from where it had been leaning against the wall unnoticed and jogged up to the small stage in the corner of the room. Matthew watched in awe as Gilbert slung the guitar over his shoulder and stepped up to the mic.

"This is a song by Modest Mouse." Gilbert said softly as he began to strum the strings. Matthew immediately recognized the melody that vibrated from the strings, and when Gilbert started to sing he felt his breath hitch.

_"You were right, I'm hangin' 'round because_

_Light and sound won't separate us from them_

_You were right I'm underground because_

_Slight of hand won't separate your body from the dirt you're standing on today."_

Gilbert's voice was far from being perfect, but he projected well and his slight accent lent an off kilter nature to an off kilter song.

_"You're the good things, yeah that's you._

_You're the icing on the cake on the table at my wake_.

_You're the extra ton cash on my sinking life raft._

_You're the loud sound of fun when I'm trying to sleep_

_You're the flowers in my house when my allergies come out"_

The bittersweet lyrics drifted through Matthews's head, soothing his soul and reminding him of days spent alone in his room. Maybe those days are over, He thought as he caught Gilbert's eyes when the silver-haired man lifted his head from the fretboard.

_"You're the good things…_

_And help's not short when you're diggin' your grave_

_I'll help you dig it_

_So you're diggin' your grave now you're speakin' my language I'll help you dig it."_

There was scattered applause as Gilbert left the stage with a grin on his face as he bounded back over to the table, and the people around the table congratulated Gilbert on his performance as he sat back down

"You know I have a band." Mathias said drawing everyone's attention

"Yeah, we are all from Scandinavia so we have sort of a theme going on. It's like a combination of Viking death metal and ABBA plus the hotness of a sexy boy band." At that point Matthew stopped listening and instead positioned himself so that he was completely facing Gilbert.

"That was good." The blonde said, resting his elbow on the table to prop up his jaw.

"Thanks." Was Gilbert's only response as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"It was an interesting song to sing for this type of thing. Most people might find it sad."

"If they think it's sad then they aren’t really listening." Gilbert protested, raising his eyes to meet Matthew's own. Just like that the blonde felt like he was burning up. A plume of fire spread through his chest as he stared into Gilbert's bright red eyes. Eyes that could cut, eyes that could burn, eyes that were so unusual that some might avoid looking into them. But not Matthew. Those eyes didn't hurt him. They didn't cut or burn. They sparked a fire that had been dying to burn his whole life. They comforted and cared. They promised adventure and excitement. They promised that he wouldn't have to worry, wouldn't have to be alone.

"You want to take a walk?" Gilbert said, breaking Matthew out of his frenzied rush of emotion.

"Y-y-yeah" Matthew choked out even though Gilbert had already taken his hand to lead him out.


	8. Conversations and Clarifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sorry that I haven't been back with any Elizabeta and Roderich but I'm still figuring out how that's gonna go. Anyway the stuff at the end is a reference to the song "Blister in the Sun" by the Violent Femmes. I hope you enjoy, and I crave reviews more then I crave pizza, which is saying something.~ BionicOtaku

Outside the coffee house the air was crisp and clear, and the street was bright and bustling with action. Matthew took in a deep breath as he and Gilbert made it out the door. He had been expecting Gilbert to drop his hand once he had finished dragging him outside, but instead of releasing the his hand the albino intertwined their fingers and pulled Matthew closer to him so they were shoulder to shoulder and began steering them down the street .

"So Mattie, Tell me about yourself." Gilbert said after narrowly dodging a man on a bike.

"That's a little vague. You'll have to be more specific about what you want to know." Matthew answered as he manipulated Gilbert, who apparently didn't have a very good sense of spatial awareness, through the activity of the street.

"Okay, ummm do you have any siblings?" Gilbert asked, slowing their pace as they entered a less populated section of town.

"Yes, one brother. His name is Alfred and I would prefer if we didn't talk about him." Matthew responded with a sullen tone. But he perked up quickly and continued, "So my turn to ask a question." He thought for a moment, pulling the corner of his lip between his teeth as he thought in a way Gilbert found extremely cute and also rather sexy.

"What's your favorite color? " Matthew asked swinging their linked hands slightly as they walked. "Oh come on, that's a lame question! But luckily I have an awesome answer for you. It's Prussian blue." Matthew tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow.

"And why is that such an awesome answer?"

"Well, it's was the first synthetic pigment and it can be used as an antidote for certain kinds of heavy metal poisoning, plus it's beautiful." Gilbert answered without missing a tick. "Hey, I know I don't look smart, but my emotions are guided by reasons and I am always able to elaborate in their defense." was Gilbert's response to the surprised look on Matthew's face.

"Come to think of it," Matthew began, "Prussian Blue is pretty important in art too actually. It was the first stable and reliable way to make blue since the ancient Egyptians. Huh, I guess it is a pretty awesome choice of favorite color. Okay your turn."

"Alright let's see… What do you like to in your free time?" Gilbert asked, looking over at the blonde walking beside him who was looking up at the sky. Matthew scoffed slightly, "Oh yeah that question in way less lame than mine. Uhh well, I guess I do the usual, read, watch tv, all that… I really like hockey, but I got injured when I was in high school so I can't really play well anymore, but sometimes I will go to the rink just for old times sake."

"Woah, hockey like on ice and stuff. That's unexpected."

"Why's that?" The blonde asked, pushing up with glasses with his free hand.

"Well it's just so… physical and your so…"

"Weak ?" Matthew interjected, raising his eyebrows defensively.

"I was gonna say cute actually." Gilbert responded without missing a beat, taking satisfaction from the blush that crept onto Matthew's face. "But, hey it's your turn to ask a question." He continued, enjoying this game that had begun more than he would care to admit.

"Describe your perfect pizza." Matthew said, having already formulated his next question. "Stuffed crust, with onions and wurst, NOT Italian sausage." Gilbert responded definitely.

"I didn't know you could even get a pizza with wurst on it." The blonde replied chuckling softly at the absurdity. Gilbert pouted at this "You can't. I always just have to put my own on it." This only caused Matthew to laugh even harder. "Okay, okay your turn to ask a question." He choked out, as he regained his composer.

"Are you gay?" Gilbert blurted out, abandoning all sense of tact. Matthew could not contain his laughter at this. The blonde through his head back laughing hysterically.

"Gilbert, I'm holding your hand! Of course I'm gay." Matthew said still chuckling as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I just wanted to check. I've been burnt before." Gilbert said, trying remain cross for Matthew laughing at him but not being able to resist the smile working its way across his face.

"Hey Mattie, pick a building." Gilbert said looking up to the sky line of moderately tall, office buildings.

"What, why?"

"just do it."

"Okay, that one." Matthew said, pointed to a building on the next corner.

"Perfect, let's go." Gilbert exclaimed as he pulled Matthew down the street.

"Wa- wait Gilbert, what are we doing?" the flustered blonde asked, allowing himself to be pulled. "We're going somewhere neither of has ever been. Just trust me." With that Gilbert lead him into the building, which on the inside was just apartments and fortunately for what Gilbert had in mind there was no one sitting at the reception desk. after wandering around for awhile the two finally managed to find their way onto the the staircase that lead to the roof of the building. Gilbert pushed open the old unused door with a loud creak and ushered Matthew onto the gravel covered roof. Matthew walked out towards the edge of the building and gazed out at the city below.

"it - it looks really different from up here." he gasped out.

"Yeah, I like it up high. Where I can see the sunset." Gilbert said, walking up next to Matthew and leaning forward on the protective barrier around the roof.

" When I was little I always hated watching the sunset because I was afraid it wouldn't rise again." Matthew said softly "I liked it when the sun was right over top of me and I could feel it hitting my skin. I never wanted that time to pass."

"Let me go on, like I blister in the sun." was Gilbert's only response to the blonde's soft spoken words. Matthew looked over to Gilbert and was once again struck by the albino.

"Big hands I know you're the one." Matthew whispered, taking Gilbert's hand back in his own. Suddenly Gilbert's other hand was on the blonde's cheek and he was pulled into a kiss. It was softer then Matthew had expected from the brash man, but Matthew was sure now. His days of loneliness were over.


	9. Getting Ready and Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here's the next chapter! as always sorry for the wait XD. But hey we are back to Elizabeta and Roderich. Last time I gave you a little taste of what went on in Matthew's head for a change and this time I'm kinda doing the same thing with Roderich, you know so you can kinda see everyone's perspective. Well, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. And remember that reading your reviews is like drinking a cold glass of water after being trapped on a desert island. ~BionicOtaku

After Friday nights events, Elizabeta was happy to get a message from Gilbert that said their plan had indeed been a success, however now she had her own worries to deal with. It was Sunday and tonight was her date with Roderich. Needless to say, her nerves were starting to get the best of her.

"Ughhhhh, Maybe I should just cancel." She moaned as she flopped down onto her bed, which had become more like a mountainous pile of clothing on the brink of avalanche.

"Come again? I don't think I heard you right, because it sounded like you said you want to cancel a date with a devastatingly hot man who you haven't shut up about for a week." Feliks said, his voice dripping with condescension as he placed a hand on his hip. However his expression changed as Elizabeta set her face into a definite glare. "Come oooooooon!" He whined as he clasped his hands in front in a pleading fashion.

"I'm in a steady relationship with the man I love and that's like, totally great, but seeing just one dick all the time does get a little old. That's why I need you to like, go out into the fierce unknown that is the dating pool so that this old married maid, who was once young and vibrant and got all the D in town, may live vicariously through you."

"Fine. I won't cancel, but that doesn't fix the problem at hand here. What the fuck do I wear!" Elizabeta groaned again, as she rolled back and forth in the mass of clothing.

"Don't worry babe, I got you." the little blonde exclaimed as he turned back towards the closet.

An hour later when Bella walked back into her dorm room, munching on a Lotus waffle, she was met with a scene that may have seemed odd had she not seen it many times before. Elizabeta sat before a mirror, applying mascara with the utmost concentration, while behind her Feliks held a strand of her long brown hair against a curling wand, looking totally at peace.

"Okay you're done." He stated, walking around to unplug the device."Ugh I wish my hair would curl like that." He said stepping back to admire his work.

"Thanks Feliks, I don't know what I would do without you." Elizabeta said, standing up and kissing the Polish boy on the cheek.

"You'd probably just die alone in a room full of cats. Oh hey Bella."

"Hey Feliks. So Liz, are you ready?" Bella asked, plopping down on her bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elizabeta said picking up her purse.

The final outcome of the two hours it took to get ready was certainly a success. Elizabeta was dressed in a dark green loose fitting t-shirt dress, accented by a long gold necklace and a pair of brown leather ankle boots with a three inch heel, her hair loosely curled to perfection and her makeup natural.

"well, I guess I'm off." the brunette said as she opened the door. "Wish me luck"

Elizabeta was beginning to wonder if maybe she should have waited until Roderich actually got to the theater to buy tickets, because the show started in less than ten minutes and it seemed as though she may have been ditched, and she certainly wasn't going to watch a special screening of "Lisztomania" by herself. Just when she was about to give up the door to the theater swung open and Roderich frantically ran through.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was practicing Moonlight Sonata and everything kinda just slipped away."

"He's kinda a mess." Elizabeta thought to herself as Roderich turned to the counter to purchase a ticket.

"Two for Lisztomania" He huffed out to the man behind the glass barrier, taking out his his credit card.

"Oh, I already got the tickets." Elizabeta chimed in. Roderich's face changed to a look somewhere between surprise and disappointment.

"But I-" He began

"Come on we gotta hurry up." Elizabeta said quickly, taking the second ticket out from her bag and hurriedly shoving it into Roderich's hand before steering his stunned figure back into the theater.

Roderich was utterly confused. Granted, it often took him awhile to wrap his head around things, but this girl was odd. From their very first interaction she had been different from anyone he had ever met. She had picked him up in a bar. She had asked him for his number. She had texted him first. She had asked him out. She had purchased the tickets. Roderich didn't know what to make of this women. She seemed to be… Pursuing him? That didn't make any sense. Why would she do that? From their first interaction he had been cold and distant. Not that he had done it intentionally, that's just how he was. He had berated himself afterwards for being so unfriendly, but no matter how hard he tried he never seemed to be able to change his behavior. So why was this friendly, beautiful, interesting girl trying so hard to spend time with him? His thoughts were abruptly cut off when Elizabeta nudged his shoulder.

"Where do you want to sit?" She whispered, respectful of the weirdos who seemed extremely engrossed in the ads running on the projector.

"Centered on the screen. Doesn't matter how far away." He responded automatically.

"Agreed" They made their way back to the second to last row and sat down splitting the center of the screen.

Elizabeta leaned in towards Roderich to whisper."So I'm still not really sure what this movie is about."

Roderich was caught off guard again by the floral aroma that met him."It's just shampoo or something" He told himself, "It's not like it's really her that smells like sweet pea and gardenia."

"It's a dramatization about the Hungarian composer Franz Liszt. He was sorta the first musician to have what in modern times would be considered fangirls." Roderich explained, trying to swallow down the urge to inhale the scent deeply.

"Huh… okay then. " Elizabeta said quietly as the credits began to roll.

As the movie played Roderich had a hard time focusing. First off because Elizabeta kept talking.

"Oh! Isn't that the guy from The Who?"

"Yes, it is."

which would have slightly annoyed him if it weren't for all the other involuntary things about her to distract him. Like, the way the light from the screen hit her face and made her eyes shine, or how she would sometimes comb her fingers through her long hair, making it cascaded around her shoulders, or how when she would lean in closer to whisper something to him the warm skin of arm would gently brush against, sending strange little ripples through Roderich's chest. All in all, he didn't end up paying much attention to the film.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Elizabeta remarked as the lights came up. "I liked the part with the ten foot erection."

They sat for a while in the small vintage themed cafe that was adjacent to the cinema, finally Roderich had managed to pay for something by convincing Elizabeta to find them a table while he went to the counter to order. He had a feeling it was the only way he would have managed it. Not that he cared about his "masculine pride" but it still felt good to do something for someone else. Especially when that someone else had coppery-green eyes that sparkled brightly whenever she smiled.

"Ughhh, I have to go soon. I have a final for Roman Literature tomorrow and I haven't studied at all." Elizabeta whined.

"Yeah, You're right I should probably go over the handouts for that as well." Roderich responded calmly.

"Wait. You're in Roman Literature? There are only twelve people in class, how come I've never seen you there?"

"I don''t go to class" Roderich shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't go to class? Like ever?" Elizabeta pressed, leaning further in across the table, a looking of incredulity on her face.

"I went to the first class, but once I knew attendance wasn't part of the grade I stopped going. It's not like I need to listen to her pontificate to understand the material and get a good grade, plus the inane questions other students ask would just get on my nerves."

Elizabeta felt a slight tightness in her chest. "This guy is the real deal, an absent minded genius. I wonder if my stupid questions would have gotten on his nerves." she thought to herself. But then an idea struck her. Maybe she could put his genius to good work.

"But you are going into class tomorrow to take the final right?" she said perking up.

"Yes." Roderich replayed hesitantly.

"So why don't we study for it together. Although I have a feeling it will mostly just be you helping me, but hey, I always remember things I have to teach to others. Come on we can study in my dorm room." Roderich was once again stunned. Was this girl asking him back to her room? With her bed in it?

"Please" Elizabeta squeaked out, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Alright I guess." Roderich said still slightly addlebrained.

"Alright great, because I still have no idea what happens in the second half of The Aeneid"

As they entered the large on campus housing some time later Roderich let out a sigh. "You know you really shouldn't just let me up to your room. What if I was a criminal who was going to assault you or something."

Elizabeta turned back to look him up and down for a moment before replying.

"I think I could take you. Now come on we have work to do!" and with that Elizabeta dragged Roderich up to a room that, though he didn't know it yet, he would be spending a lot of time in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honhonhon, What will happen behind closed doors? Will there be shenanigans? Or will the straight couple stay "Boring and complicated" To quote Gilbert. I guess you'll all have to wait a see ;D


	10. Mornings and Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ten whole chapters. I must admit to being proud! Sorry this one took awhile to get out, life is happening again and now that I'm splitting my time between to long fics (This is product placement for Where The Flax Flower Can Grow, please go read it.) things pile up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are like my crack. ~BionicOtaku

Never in a million years had Elizabeta thought that a night of study Roman Lit would end up with her waking in the morning lying next to a devastatingly handsome man. If she had known this she might not have put it off for two semesters. She honestly, for once in her life, had not invited Roderich up to her room to have sex. She had really just wanted his help studying, and truth be told wanted to spend more time with him. However here she was in the bright morning sunlight, staring at the shirtless man next to her. He really was beautiful, she thought to herself. Sure he was thinner than what most people found appealing, but Elizabeta didn't mind. She liked the way his clavicle and chest bones created shadows in his alabaster skin as they were hit by the bright light streaming in through the window. She liked his skin too. It was pale and creamy and soft as silk, except a few patches on his neck and chest which would have been if not for the previous night's events. And the small mole on his chin wasn't the only one he had. There was also one on his right shoulder, and one on the side of his rib cage, and a few others speckling his body in what, to Elizabeta was a pattern of perfect imperfections.

Elizabeta drew her eyes away from the rise and fall of Roderich's chest to look at his face. Through most of their evening he had had a slightly worried expression; furrowing his brow and tightening his lips, however now as he lay sleeping Elizabeta couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. She felt a strange tightening in her chest when she realized that she wanted to be the person to make him look peaceful when he was awake as well. She had a strange urge to take care of him. To protect him. To make him happy and whole. That's ridiculous, she berated herself. He's a grown man he doesn't need your help. But still there was this strange feeling that she could not explain. Her thoughts were broken off however as Roderich's head turned from one side to the other before he scrunched his eyes together and let out a low groan.

"Good Morning." Elizabeta said, a little raspy herself.

"No" Was the only response she got.

"It's eight thirty and our exam is at ten, do you want to go get some breakfast." She asked as she untangled herself from her bedding and went to her closet.

"Coffee" Roderich moaned out in little more than a whisper

"Sorry, come again?"

"Coffee." This time it was more like a whine as he flailed slightly and pulled the covers up so that all Elizabeta could see was the unruly lock of hair that stuck up from his part.

"Oh okay, let me see what I can do." Elizabeta replied, snickering to herself as she made her way over to the Mini fridge with an electric kettle on top of it. She started the kettle and looked around for her coffee and personal size french press. She had bought them when she discovered that the coffee they served in the cafeteria was basically just brown water, and while she didn't need coffee to function, there were times, like now, when having it came in handy.

"Do you want milk or sugar?" She called over to the giant ball of a human curled up in her sheets.

"Milk." came a tiny voice laced with morning frailty.

Elizabeta made the coffee and walked back over to the bed to hold out the mug which was accepted readily. Roderich sat on the bed taking steady sips with glazed over eyes for a few minutes while Elizabeta threw on a pair of jeans a t-shirt. After a few minutes Roderich seemed to have regained his cognitive thinking skills.

"Thank you for the coffee, I really am a mess before I have some."

Elizabeta chuckled "Yeah I noticed." How quickly he managed to regain his dignity, she thought.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to go get something to eat."

Roderich shook his head "No, don't need food. Just coffee." No wonder he was so thin

"Well okay then." Elizabeta said, reaching into the mini fridge and grabbing a yogurt, because while the violet-eyed man across from her didn't seem to need sustenance she certainly did. An awkward silence now hung in the air as what had happened the night before really started to sink in. Elizabeta had already been up for a while and had come to terms with the events quite easily, but she was now berating herself for having such little control. Not for any sort of question in morality. She was of the opinion that sex was sex, and she was under no obligation to abstain from doing something she enjoyed with whomever wanted to enjoy it with her. However this felt different. Sex mattered a lot more to most other people than it did to her and she had promised herself that she would wait awhile with Roderich, taking into consideration his timid nature and obvious inexperience, and now glancing over at the expression on his face it seemed like that would have been the wiser choice. Roderich looked as though he had seen a ghost. His pale face was paler than ever and his eyes were fixed on Elizabeta with shock and concern written all across them. He was the first to break the silence.

"Last night we um."

"Yeah"

"And then I um."

"Yup."

"But then you-"

"Yes I did"

"And then we..."

"That is the case."

"wow"

The silence then hung even thicker, and Roderich's eyes grew ten fold still staring straight at Elizabeta.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elizabeta asked, not having the patience to wait for Roderich to speak again.

"Well are you- are you okay?' Roderich asked with a look of pure concern.

Elizabeta laughed for what felt like the hundredth time since last night. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know" Roderich spluttered. "Maybe you feel… Taken advantage of or something."

Elizabeta snorted. Who was this guy with his antiquated ideas.

"Right. So when I was not so subtly touching your thigh while you explained the plot of The Aeneid I was the one being taken advantage of ? And when I left that hickey on your neck I was being taken advantage of? And all those condoms in my bedside table are just in case I get taken advantage of. Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"Well yeah I figured that out but…" Roderich's sentence trailed off into nothingness as he stared at his lap. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. How was he supposed to proceed? He didn't want Elizabeta to think that this was just a fling because that's not what he wanted. It seemed silly after only just meeting, but Roderich was entranced. He wanted to spend more time getting to know this enigmatic girl. His thoughts were broken off as a pair of arms were flung around him.

"Awwww, You think I'm good in bed!" Elizabeta cooed, as she squeezed him tightly and pressed their cheeks together. They stayed like that for a moment before Elizabeta pulled away a bit and fixed Roderich with a look he'd never seen before and would never be able to explain.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about me. I don't feel used, or anything like that, and if you just wanted to have sex with me and be done that's okay, but I really like you and want to spend more time with you. What do you say?"

Roderich just stared at her for a moment. His head was spinning again. He didn't understand. How could she be so forward? She was so brave, and spirited, and Roderich had no idea how to handle it. He could never be so upfront and honest about his emotions, but he had to say something. He couldn't just stare at her for eternity, although if he had to pick something to stare at it would probably be her.

"Yes." Roderich began in a hushed tone, but before he even finished the word a pair of soft warm lips cut him off as Elizabeta pressed into him. They had kissed the night before, but that had felt different. That had been messy and sexual, all tongues and teeth. This was pure and gentle, caring and warm. Roderich felt like he was melting. Elizabeta could feel it too. She could feel his layers of coldness and reserve dissolving into nothingness and leaving behind a kind timid man with a heart pure of gold. Elizabeta had never been able to resist shiny things.


End file.
